When Worlds Collide
by LeeMalfoy3
Summary: Time is irrevelent. Magic is real. Things keep changing for Sophie as she meets characters she grew up with and fell in love with. and yes there will be blood
1. Chapter 1

**When Worlds Collide**

_**ONE**_

'_I love you. Please, don't leave me._' _I whispered into his hair as he lay dying in the grass, blood soaking his shirt, just above his navel. But I wasn't crying. I wanted to, so badly I wanted to cry, but no tears were escaping my eyes. I lifted my head slightly to look, once again, into his beautiful blue eyes. He struggled to focus as he looked back at me._

'_I love you.' He whispered, his breath failing him. I dry sobbed as I pulled his body, as if it weighed nothing, to my chest. I could still hear is heart beating, feel it through our shirts, but it was so weak. I don't know how I knew he only had moments left to live, but I did. I looked once again into his vacant eyes and seemed to come to a conclusion. Anything is better than life without him. I smoothed his shaggy blond hair back from his sweat soaked forehead and I murmured once again to him, 'I love you. I'm so, so sorry.' Then, I brought my lips to his throat. _

I sat up, disoriented and sweaty in my bed. I shivered, although I wasn't cold. For some reason, I felt like I was missing something. It was just out of my grasp but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what it was. I tried to think back on the dream I just had. Nothing. There was grass and blood. But that's all I remember. The colors, they clashed so brilliantly, but that's the only recollection I had. It was almost like some long-forgotten memory. I shook my head, trying to clear it.

I closed my eyes once again and fell back into a dreamless sleep. My alarm buzzed on my phone. I groggily reached over and turned it off. I threw off the covers and, with my eyes closed, I walked to the bathroom. My morning routine was long and slow, as usual. I made it downstairs just in time before I had to leave.

I grabbed my things and tossed them into my car. My brother climbed in after me and we were off. The rest of the morning was also rather bland. School was, well, school. Nothing exciting happened and people were as aloof and as stupid as usual. I was in a pretty good mood but my cheeriness wore off and, by lunch, I was back to my somewhat pessimistic self.

That's when things started getting strange. I stood up to get my books for the final few hours of classes, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I checked to see who the new text message was from. _No Number_, it read. That's odd.

I opened the message anyway, curiosity overcoming me. _It's time._ I gasped. Time? Time for what? It must be the wrong number. I closed the message and opened my locker. A small piece of purple paper fell out and onto my feet. _Get ready._ It read.

I looked at it suspiciously, like it was going to bite me, and I reached up to put it back into my locker. Something, a little voice in the back of my head maybe, told me to keep it. So, instead of putting it in my locker, I slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans.

Carrying my armload of books, I walked back to the table and sat down. The moment I sat down, my friends all got up to get their stuff. I laughed under my breath. Great timing! I glanced down at the table, to avoid the awkwardness of sitting alone, when I noticed something under my books. Pen? I pushed them aside and one word was etched into the table in big, red letters. My eyes widened as I realized it wasn't pen. Blood. I reached out to touch it. As soon as my fingers came in contact with the letters, before I could make a sound, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Worlds Collide**

_**TWO**_

_NOW!_

The word flashed across my unconsciousness in big, red letters. I groaned as I sat up, blinking in the harsh light. That's when I noticed something was wrong. The light looked as if it were sunlight, not florescence like in school. Also there wasn't a plastic chair under my butt, but rather somewhat hard earth. I rubbed my eyes, positive I was seeing things. Alas, I was not.

Pushing myself up, I stood and looked around. It was getting late, or so it seemed. That's why the sun was so harshly glaring in my face. I put a hand over my eyes and looked around. The ground was covered in a light dusting of snow. That in and of itself almost made me cry. At home, we had just gotten over winter! I don't want it back again. The wind was brisk, so I was assuming late fall, but not yet winter.

I would have reacted more strongly, if I could have. I was in such a shock from waking up somewhere else, I couldn't really think. Then, the noises hit me. From all around, kids screeching in delight and laughter from their parents filled my ears. I noticed they were all dressed up and ringing doorbells. Halloween, maybe?

Smiling slightly at the irony, for I love Halloween, I walked out of my little grove and into the hustle and bustle of the crowd of kids and adults. I walked from house to house, not trick-or-treating but just enjoying the decorations and the children's happiness. But something about this place felt off. It felt weird, in a way like deja vú.

I realized it once I heard someone yell 'Padfoot!' I was at Godric's Hallow. So that means that witches were real. And that means that the Potter's hadn't suffered their horrible fate yet. But when did they die?

_Halloween_. The date hit me like a ton of bricks. They died, Halloween, 1981. What year was it? I looked around, hoping to find an answer written in the sky and clouds. Nothing. It was dark by then and I was sitting on a nearby bench. I watched, from under my eyelashes, as Padfoot, or Sirius, left the Potter residence and disapparated to his home, presumably. I watched as the happy couple danced through their kitchen, holding a baby Harry.

This Halloween. I closed my eyes and tried to think. What could I do? I could warn them. Tell them it was really Wormtail who was the 'rat.' Or I could let it happen. Voldemort would, after all, die eventually. But could I really let this family suffer such a horrible fate? Could I when I knew I could change it? No. My conscious wouldn't let me. So when I saw Voldemort walk up to the house, well, more like glide, I did the only thing I could think of: sneak into the back of the house, get a knife and kill him myself, while avoiding death myself.

Simple. Yeah, right! But, that's what I did. I snuck around the back of the house, while keeping an eye on Voldemort as he very slowly glided towards the front door. I silently opened the door and walked into the kitchen. I could see the back of James' head as he sat on the couch reading the _Daily Prophet._ I looked around and assessed my surroundings. I found a big kitchen knife and pulled it out, gripping it tightly.

"James, come up to help put Harry to bed." Lily called down the stairs; joy laced through her every word.

"Be right up, sweetheart. I just want to finish this story." He responded with a smile in his voice.

The next thing he knew, the front door exploded, revealing a man in a dark cloak.

"Who are you? What do you want?" James asked, nervously. He had his wand trained at the heart of the intruder.

"James! What was that? Are you alrig-" Lily came running down the stairs, with Harry in her arms, but froze when she saw the man.

"Lily, take Harry upstairs." James ordered calmly. She gripped the baby tighter to her chest and obeyed instantly. I knew what was to come next. Voldemort would kill James, and then Lily would sacrifice herself for her baby. Harry would live but be an orphan. I couldn't let that happen. Not to this lovely little family.

As quietly as I could, I walked up behind the man who was facing James. Each wand was trained at its enemy's heart. "Any last words?" Voldemort's smooth hiss asked the frightened James.

"Go to hell." James replied, defiantly. Voldemort chuckled and lowered his hood. I took that as my opportunity and thrust the knife between his shoulder blades.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Worlds Collide**

_**THREE**_

I felt the steel weapon pierce his heart, or maybe it was a lung. He gasped, struggled for a brief second then fell to his knees. From there, he toppled forward onto his stomach, blood seeping out from his wound and onto the cream-colored carpet, staining it a deep, almost black, red.

James gaped at me. I stood shaking as I watched the man I stabbed bleed to death. It had to be done. Many lives were saved. I kept repeating this to myself. I took a shuddering breath as tears welled up in my eyes. If only I had gone back farther in time and prevented him from ever becoming evil, but it wasn't in the cards. I blinked a few times to stop the tears from falling and looked back at James.

He was still stunned looking from me to the dead Voldemort. He tried to form words, jaw moving up and down, but he couldn't make any sound come out. I started to back away, I needed to get out of there and it snapped him back to reality. He basically flew towards me and his hand roughly enveloped my upper arm. I knew it would bruise.

"Who are you?" He asked me, not angrily like he had asked the dead guy, but concernedly.

"I'm S-sophie." I replied, voice shaking. That's when I lost it. Tears fell down my face and I collapsed into sobs. He caught me before I fell and led my shaking form to the couch where he set me down gently. He disappeared for a second and reappeared from the kitchen holding a tall glass of cold water. I gulped it down. The cool water helped get the tears under control. I stood once more and walked over to the corpse.

Bending down, I pulled the Yew wand from his limp hand and broke it in half. It emanated a faint scream, or maybe I was just hearing things. I went back to James on the couch. I was calm by now, resigned to what I had done.

"How did you get into my house? How did you know he was here to kill me? Where did you get the knife?" He began spouting off questions, too quickly for me to even answer them.

"Shut up." I commanded, and he fell silent. "I snuck in the kitchen door. The knife is yours." I avoided the third question.

He studied my face for a second. Then he surprised me by wrapping me into a warm bear hug. "You saved me and my family. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to." I stood to leave.

"Where are you from? Where are you going?"

"Away." I mysteriously responded as I walked towards the door.

"Wait." I half turned, waiting for him to finish. "Please, if you have no place to stay, we'd love to let you stay here for a night or more."

"How do you know I have no place to stay?"

"Well, I guessed. You look sort of lost. I just wanted to help. It's the least I can do after all."

"Thank you." I whispered, looking down.

"You're welcome." He grinned. "How did he even find us?" He thought out loud as he turned to lead me upstairs.

"Peter Pettigrew." I answered, unthinkingly.

"What? Peter? He wouldn't do that."

"Don't be so sure. Who was your secret keeper? Peter. Who else could have told Voldemort? Nobody."

"How did you know that Peter was our secre-"

"Enough questions." I interrupted him.

He nodded and led me up to meet his wife. "Lily?" She came walking out of their son's room, grasping him to her chest.

"James? Wha-what happened?"

"Peter betrayed us. That was Voldemort. We're very lucky Sophie was here."

"Sophie?"

"Yeah. She saw him approach our house and got up behind him. She stabbed him and saved our lives."

"She stabbed him? So he's still dead down there?" She whispered fearfully and motioned for the stairs. He nodded in answer.

"You should call Sirius and Remus. You have to find Peter." I spoke up.

They both looked at me, but nodded despite their confusion. James ran off to send a Floo message. Lily and I were left standing awkwardly alone.


End file.
